


Unsavoury

by Lmaoitrytowrite



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmaoitrytowrite/pseuds/Lmaoitrytowrite
Summary: Prompt; Spidey's "dads" Tony and Steve find something unsavoury on Peters phone.





	Unsavoury

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just for the record Peter and Wade are supposed to be similar ages in this fic, with Wade being in his pre-deadpool, assasin for hire stage. You can either make it so Peter is older or that Wade is younger, it really doesn't matter. 
> 
> \- Anyway's yeah enjoy the fic + sorry if there is any mistakes.

"Umm, Mr Stark, is there a reason why my room doesn't have a door anymore?" Peter asked confused. 

He had been living at Avengers Tower for a few months now, since he had become an official Avenger. He had been fully accommodated, until he noticed that there was no longer a door on his room when he woke up in the morning, assuming it was just another prank by Sam and Bucky, he continued on with his day.

But as the day went on, which included training with new recruits as well as a couple of sparing sessions with the other Avengers, just about everyone had asked him about the absence of said door....except Mr Stark. 

Deducing that he probably has the answer, he went to ask.

Tony sipped on his coffee before beginning. "I removed it for the remainder of your stay. Hopefully, it'll keep you from taking anymore of those unsavory pictures of yours"

Peters eyes grew wide and colour drainimng from his face leaving him pale. How does he know? "I-I... don't...um...pardon Mr Stark?" Miserably failing at trying to play it cool. 

"Don't play games with me, as your super dad I linked everything of yours to Friday, including your phone"  

"And let me tell you I did not appreciate your, how do I phrase this? Little Spidey popping in my face while I was going on a leisurly afternoon flight" 

Tony phrasing had made Peter visibly cringe before he continued on. 

"So no more door." 

"You should be grateful that I don't discipline you anymore, this is not the kind of behaviour you should be participating in" Tony continued responding to the annoyed look which began to grow on Peter's face.   

"Yeah, well everyone sends pictures like that to their boyfriends." Peter blurted out in an huff, smacking his hand over his mouth, regretting the words as soon as they came out. 

"Boyfriend?" 

"Who has a boyfriend?" Steve said walking in, bringing Peters embarrassment levels even higher. 

"Peter, and he is sending unsavoury photos to him" Tony explained

"You what?" 

"It's not like that" 

"Then what is it like Peter?" 

"I don't know" 

"Well you better believe we're meeting this boyfriend of yours" Tony interjected 

"oMG NO" 

"I'll put your door back" 

"Wait, you were the one who took that off?!" 

"It was to teach him a lesson" 

"Anyway" Steve huffed out "What is this boy's name Peter"

"No" 

"No? What do you mean no?" Tony remarked 

"No, i'm not telling you." 

"Why?" 

"Because you're gonna do something" 

"Well if you insinuating that once I get his name i'm going to send my army of androids to assassinate him, then I am offended, because then clearly you are implying that I learnt nothing from the Ultron indcident" Tony said bringing his hand up to his chest in a dramatic manor. 

"You make this so difficult." Steve huffed "Please Peter." 

"No." 

"Okay then, how do you know him huh?" Tony jabbed much to Steve's annoyance 

"No." 

"Peter" Steve began with an annoyed whine "Would you tell Aunt May?" 

"Yeah." 

"Then why can't you tell us?"  

"Because May isn't going to send my army of androids to assassinate him, clearly implying that she learnt nothing from the Ultron indcident"

"Peter you live in Avengers Tower meaning we are your guardians, we have to make sure you are safe, which includes at least knowing how you know your boyfriend." 

"Yes as your super dad's." Tony added

"Super dad's?" Steve's eyebrows quirked in confusion 

"Yeah like superhero dad's, super dad's" 

"So what Bucky and Sam are like super uncle's?" Steve theorized "You know what, we're missing the point, Peter."  

"Okay, fine he's in the shield training programme with me" 

"God damn it Fury" 

"tONY" Steve scolded before beginning again "Well, if you are seriously dating this boy, like Tony said we will have to meet him." 

"Why, you guys know where I know him"

"Peter, as people who care about you-" He said glancing over at Tony "And I guess only I care about you being happy, we should at least know your boyfriend." 

"No" 

"Why are you being so defiant Peter?" 

"Because Mr Stark is going to kill him" 

"He's not going to kill him" Looking at Tony for support "I might kill him" 

"tONY" Steve groaned "Okay, we need to meet him, as your guardians, again we need to make sure you are safe" 

Steve continued seeing that Peter was still completely unconvinced. "If I promise that Tony won't kill him, will you agree?" 

"How are you gonna do that?" 

"I'm sure I could lend a helping hand." Pepper said walking in, somehow bringing Peters' embarrassment levels even higher.

"Oh, hi Miss Potts" 

"Hi Peter" She replied, bringing her hand up yo rest on Peters' shoulders before continuing "I hate to play devil's advocate, and I know i'm no super mom or anything. But Peter clearly seems to care about this boy enough that he doesn't want you to kill him, why don't you give him a chance Tony?" 

After a couple of seconds of eyebrow talk that Peter roughly translated to Tony saying 'do I have to?' and Pepper replying with 'Yes you do.' Tony finally huffed out an annoyed "Fine, I won't kill him" much to the joy of Steve. 

"So, we can meet him?" Steve began again riding quickly on the coattails of Pepper's success. 

"Okay." His response bringing he triumphant celebration from Steve, who went over to Tony, flailing his arms around in mock celebration, which brought a slight giggle from both Tony and Peter 

"Who are me meeting?" Sam said walking in, positively killing the mood for Peter. 

"Oh God he's not meeting everyone?" 

"Well, 6 eye's instead of 1 would defiantly bring down the likelihood of me being able to kill him." Tony pondered, a wicked smirk beginning to form 

"Do y'all want me to bring cookies? Is it that kinda meetin'? or?" Sam continued as Peter groaned, slowing sinking into a hug which Pepper was providing.

"This is gonna be so awful." 

"Hey, at least Tony won't kill him." Pepper said trying to console Peter, which tugged a small strangled laugh from Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> oKAY so Steve might be a bit more Chris Evans than I set out to do.  
> -  
> For more context please read the beginning notes, and thankyou for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed!  
> \+ should I continue this idk?


End file.
